fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Magic
Storm Magic (嵐の魔法, Arashi no Mahō) is an absurdly overpowered extremely powerful magic created out of humankind's desire to manipulate the forces of nature for their benefits; it's considered to be an Ancient Spell, dating back thousands of years, where magic was in its infantile stages, technological advances were little to none, and people were fending themselves from the predatory factions hunting them down as either a source of food or mere entertainment. Being of the many well-known forms of Caster Magic, it's a variation of the standard Elemental Magic — calling upon the elements of water, air, and lightning in order to summon up various aspects of a , a violent atmospheric disturbance that creates various meteorological phenomena. By definition, this would mean that the magic can be uncontrollable, even for the most skilled of mages, similar to Crash. However, this can be remedied with the usage of Enchantment — precisely controlling the natural elements using one's skill in manipulating their own magical power; even then, it can be done to a certain extent if one doesn't have enough magical energy. Overview For generations, mankind has an influence over various aspects of their world with the power of magic granted to them by an unknown power; it's due to this that they quickly grew more and more powerful over time, despite being seen as fodder by greater beings, specifically — who merely toyed with their lives with the exception of a certain handful, and — who see them as a source of negative energy, fully-knowing that humans are natural sinners, performing acts that make them more evil than the Demons themselves. As time progressed, the Mages used their newfound magical talents to take control over concepts such as "time", "imagination", and even the various representations of the heavens above. It seemed that everything was within their grasp through the unknown yet unlimited power known to their realm. However, like all users of great power, human began to get conceited and wanted more than they could handle. They pondered how they could control the primordial forces of nature itself on great scales, hoping to have total dominance over Earthland itself and all that inhabit it — placing themselves as the "supreme beings" while hoping to instill fear into those that once plagued them. However, the task of uncovering a way to invoke and properly control nature's endless powers is a daunting task that would take years, if not decades to accomplish due to the intricacies of life itself, heretical because of certain religious teachings that stated that nature is a "sentient being — one greater than mankind", thus shouldn't be controlled, and something that should be restricted to certain extents as to not completely overstep one's boundaries. Through much strife, sacrifice, and application of one's foreknowledge of already existing magic, humankind has reached its apex — gaining what they desire through the creation of this near godlike power: Storm Magic. Storm Magic is as exactly as how its sounds: it allows one to manipulate storms and all that it encompasses, garnering a unique form of atmokinesis. As the magic is considered to be centered more on "control" rather than "creation", it's typically more advanced than the standard Elemental Magic, thus can only be used by Mages of incredulous power; also, it cannot be fully controlled, not unlike Crash, due to the primal forces that exist in nature far exceeding the limited power possessed by mankind. Thus, even if one were to able to properly invoke various aspects under this magic, they can only control such forces until it reaches a certain point as the magic constantly absorbs more eternano and natural energy from the surroundings to maintain its activation and grow evermore powerful. It's said that extremely powerful enchanters — specifically "High Enchanters" ( , Hai Enchantā lit. "High-Ranking Effect-Date Addition Art Warriors"), and Elementals — beings formed from the powers of nature itself, are able to constantly relegate the magic's power and sustain it at a controllable-level. It's said that because of the complex nature of Storm Magic in comparison with other Elemental Magic, it takes years to perfect, even for magical prodigies; thus, this only has a few wielders, all of whom are considered to be extremely skilled individuals. By exerting their magical power outwards and surging it into the atmosphere, it interacts with the eternano particles — which is connected to all other natural particles surrounding it. From there, the user commands all the particles to perform the process needed to form clouds (i.e. the ), which then conglomerates in vast numbers — blotting out the sky completely. As the clouds are infused with the magical energies of the user and the eternano from the surroundings, the caster then commands the particles to convert the clouds into cumulonimbus clouds — dense towering vertical clouds associated with thunderstorms and atmospheric instability, invoking storms in an instant. The conversion process also causes wind pressures to build up and heavy rainfall to occur as the clouds grow darker, something that's associated with the formation of such a cloud type, especially on a larger scale. It's said that the activation of this magic is complete when one hears the sound of thunder and sparks of become visible within the cumulonimbus clouds themselves. While the magic takes a while to invoke for beginners, for high-level users, it can summoned at an instant and reach maximum capacity within a few seconds. It's a known fact that storms are destructive in and of itself, annihilating everything within the vicinity without question; to this extent, all the aspects of Storm Magic have naturally-high offensive power, are difficult to combat against, and come voluminous quantities. By manipulating their magical power, which is connected to the storm itself, the user is able to call upon the elements composing it — acting as mere extensions of themselves. This would include: calling down natural bolts of lightning that has more than enough power to destroy even the sturdiest of formations, conjuring incredibly powerful walls of wind, summon tornadoes and monsoons, invoke tsunamis and torrential waves drowning all that the user deems a target, command and shape clouds into anything they desire in the similar fashion to Molding Magic, and everything else of a similar nature. It's said by utilizing the strength of the heavy winds naturally found in this magic, it's possible to pick up debris from the surroundings, thus either giving the magic additional properties or changing it altogether. Thus, the magic is able to cause dust storms, typhoons, sandstorms, and the like when used in certain places like deserts and large bodies of water. Storms also deal with shifts in temperature, thus the magic also allows the user to control the thermal energies locked within the atmosphere — allowing for one of two things to occur. By lowering the temperatures, the user is able to freeze the water droplets in the air and make the air currents much colder than prior, leading to the formation of blizzards and sub-zero rain; it also makes the wind currents incredibly powerful, causing frostbite upon contact. In this fashion, such conditions can be equated to the usage of Ice Magic. For natural wielders of such an element, it becomes even more effective than prior under the effects of this magic when such temperatures reach the aforementioned conditions. In that same regard, by raising the temperatures, the user is able to cause severe droughts, invoking vacuums that suck out all the air in a space — leading to suffocation and various magnitudes of explosions and implosions to randomly occur, and produce the phenomenon of — alighting everything around them into flames, thus invoking a raging inferno. Such an environmental change is perfect for users of Fire Magic, as the increased temperatures empower their magic to dangerously powerful degrees. It's also possible to use such heat to empower the cumulonimbus clouds, projecting even deadlier lightning bolts that completely vaporize everything that it comes in contact with, regardless of their nature. This trait is one of the more commonly used, especially by lightning specialists. While Storm Magic is extremely powerful on its own, it's naturally unable to be completely controlled — even by the most skilled or powerful of mages; it's only manageable through the manipulation of energy used to sustain its activation and power. Thus, considerably high amounts of magical control is needed to invoke it power. Though it can be used in parts, like conjuring natural bolts of lightning, manipulating voluminous amounts of existing water vapor and droplets, and forming clouds that can be used for other purposes, it's power is severely reduced as a result because of the caster's desire to access the magic's level of power where its manageable for them. Although the user becomes immune to the weather conditions they've conjured, the same can't be said of their allies; the magic's power and effects are random to all ''but'' the user. Not surprisingly, the magic is capable of friendly-fire, the various weather patterns injuring all in the vicinity when the magic is invoked at nearly its full capacity. Thus, its standard for the user to use this when they're alone as to prevent their allies from being needlessly injured. It should be noted that Slayers and Elemental Mages are the given exception, capable of assimilating said elements into themselves, manipulating it in any given way. This would double as a boon and a bane in kind. While the magic can be used without a medium, it's commonly employed as a Holder Magic — making it easier to manage; should this be the case, it can be dispelled by destroying said medium, unless the magic has reached its critical point as aforementioned. Subspecies Variants Thunderstorm.PNG|link=Thunderstorm Magic|Thunderstorm Magic Weathermagic.jpg|link=Weather Magic|Weather Magic Knave Technique A.png|link=Storm Dragon Slayer Magic|Storm Dragon Slayer Magic TornadoRyuga.jpg|link=Storm-Make|Storm-Make Overdraft God Slayer Magic.png|link=Overdraft God Slayer Magic|Overdraft God Slayer Magic Storm Devil Slayer Magic.jpg|link=Storm Devil Slayer Magic (Achlus)|Storm Devil Slayer Magic Rea-Khalban Madraga.JPG|link=Rea-Khalban Madraga|Rea-Khalban Madraga Fimbulvinter.jpg|link=Fimbulvinter|Fimbulvinter Trivia *While this article originally belonged to Celtic and was created before its canonical counterpart, the current author decided to re-vamp the article to further expand on various aspects associated with storms in general while classifying other articles that can be considered a variation to this magic. *Technically, when looked at from another angle, this magic is possibly the only one of its kind to be composed of two or more elements at a time, outright surpassing Slayer Magic in such a regard. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Dual-Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Wind Magic Category:Air Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Enchantment Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery